1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable guitar stand, especially to a portable guitar stand that is foldable for convenience of transportation and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The guitar is a very common music instrument. For either professional performances or amateur entertainment, the guitar is often a primary or secondary instrument. The guitar player holds the guitar to play, but when the playing is ended and the player wants to put down the guitar, the guitar can only be laid flatly on the ground or leaned against the wall. Laying the guitar flatly on the ground not only occupies large space, but also interferes with people passing by. However, leaning the guitar against the wall may result in the guitar transversely sliding, falling down, and hitting on the ground since a bottom of the guitar is not transversely fixed to the ground. The impact upon hitting the ground may damage the guitar.
As a result, a guitar stand is invented for the user to put the guitar on the stand. A conventional guitar stand comprises multiple stand posts, an upright supporting post, and a bottom support post. The stand posts vertically abut the ground to make the guitar stand firmly stand on the ground. The upright supporting post protrudes upward to abut and support the body of the guitar. The bottom supporting post transversely abuts a side of the bottom of the guitar to hold the guitar, thereby preventing the guitar from sliding. However, the conventional guitar stand's volume is too large, which makes the conventional guitar stand difficult to be transported and stored. Transporting the conventional guitar stand becomes a huge burden when the guitar player moves to another venue to perform. Settling multiple guitar stands respectively on different venues is also an economic burden.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a portable guitar stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.